


It's Friday, I'm in Love

by orangetuesdays



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetuesdays/pseuds/orangetuesdays
Summary: Jeongyeon hates her part-time job at first, but meeting Myoui Mina might just make her change her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> if you make it to the end of this first chapter and are wondering why it's so terrible well that's probably because it's my first ever fic! I have absolutely no experience when it comes to writing fics but I promised a friend I'd write this so I'm going to try my best?? we all have to start somewhere I guess  
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> (title inspired by Friday I'm in Love - The Cure)

Jeongyeon knew that starting college would be stressful. She’d had it drilled into her head by both her high school teachers and her parents, but being the thick-skinned, strong individual that she was, Yoo Jeongyeon believed that starting college was just one of the many small obstacles in life that she could quickly overcome. Besides, why did everyone have to focus on the stress of school? If anything, Jeongyeon was too excited to meet new people and experience life away from her overbearing parents. However, her mindset changed fast as before she knew it, college had started, and Jeongyeon found herself two weeks into the first semester with three essays overdue, running on nothing but instant coffee and noodles, and overall, broke as fuck.

"Sana, you don't understand!" sobbed Jeongyeon, slurping up another mouthful of noodles, "I'm running out of ramen, and I don't even have any money left to buy more. I'm going to starve to death before the semester is even over!" 

Sana stifled a giggle in her hand as she made her way over to a still-whining Jeongyeon, sitting down at the small table of their shared room and pulled her into a hug. While they hadn't been roommates for long, the two had grown close, and by now Sana was becoming used to her roommate's daily meltdowns.   
"Jeongyeon, please slow down before you choke," Sana said, manoeuvring her crying roommate to face her. Jeongyeon put her food to the side and wiped away what was left of her tears, muttering a small "I'm sorry." 

"Hey, it's okay," Sana smiled, "but don't you think you're being a little overdramatic? I mean we have a whole cafeteria on site, you're not going to starve from running out of noodles Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon knew this. She knew she was over exaggerating and being dramatic, but that didn't change the fact that she was entirely and utterly broke. After considering the price of textbooks, food, and everything else a student needs to live, Jeongyeon found her savings diminishing rapidly.  
"But Sana, my bank account is literally growing a layer of dust at this rate!" 

Sana sighed, wondering why her roommate was avoiding the most obvious solution to her problem. "You do realise that you could just like, get a job?" she questioned.  
"Huh?"

"You know, that thing where you earn money in return for-"

"I know what a job is, you idiot," said Jeongyeon, cutting Sana off, "but why would anywhere hire me? No one wants to work with some first-year student with no experience."

"McDonald's will." 

"You’re kidding me." 

"Nope!" Sana exclaimed as she got up to fetch a drink from their shared mini-fridge, a hint of mischief in her voice, "I spoke to Nayeon the other day, and she just so happened to mention that McDonald's are pretty desperate for some part-timers right now."

Jeongyeon inwardly cringed at the thought of being surrounded by countless amounts of greasy food in an ugly uniform, but surely it would be worth it to earn some extra cash, right?   
A few days later, and Jeongyeon found herself serving customers at the well-known restaurant three evenings a week. Working the evening shifts meant that luckily, the restaurant was mostly calm. Her tasks mainly consisted of manning the cash register and helping her co-workers clean up before closing.

It was a Friday, and the restaurant was empty that night aside from Sana who had dropped by, claiming she needed to pick up some notes from Nayeon since they share the same class. Jeongyeon sat at the register, re-reading the menu for what felt like the hundredth time, pretending to listen while her co-worker Momo debated precisely how many burgers she'd flipped since working at the fast-food chain. Dahyun and Tzuyu, the new additions to the restaurant other than Jeongyeon, proceeded to join the conversation, which quickly became heated as they argued over who could flip the most burgers in sixty seconds. Nayeon was supposed to oversee everyone that night while Jihyo had business to attend to in the manager's office, which explained why nothing productive was being done.

Sighing, Jeongyeon grew bored of reading the menu repeatedly and turned to watch Sana and Nayeon talk animatedly. She decided to get up and join them until Momo tapped her on the shoulder, stealing her attention. 

"We're closing in an hour, don't forget it's your turn to clean out the grill tonight."

Jeongyeon let out a cry of frustration at Momo's reminder, remembering how her last attempt ended up with her covered in leftover grease. "Please Momo, I'll do anything," Jeongyeon pleaded, ignoring Dahyun and Tzuyu's snorts of laughter in the background, "anything but the grill!" 

"Sorry Jeongyeon, rules are rules," Momo replied with a smirk which disappeared as soon as Jeongyeon grabbed her by the shoulder's and started to shake her, a frantic look on her face. "Momo I swear to God I practically have grease coming from my pores at this rate! I would literally rather be elbow deep cleaning the toilets than go anywhere near that damn grill!" During Jeongyeon's distressed pleas and Momo's attempts to calm her down, the pair missed two customers walk in from the late-night chill and walk right up to the counter. 

It was only when Jeongyeon heard Jihyo step out of the office and clear her throat that she let go of Momo, giving an apologetic look to her manager. 

"Jesus Jeongyeon I know college is stressful but keep it together." Jihyo chided, looking around the establishment before asking "Where did Nayeon go? she's supposed to be keeping an eye on you all."

"Probably making out with Sana in the bathroom." Dahyun chimed in, eliciting laughter from Momo and Tzuyu. Jihyo rolled her eyes, distinctly unimpressed, and turned back to Jeongyeon. 

"Serve those customers before you scare them off, please?" She added, turning back towards her office and muttering “first years, always the loudest." under her breath. 

Jeongyeon turned to the pair waiting at the counter, apology ready on her lips until she was interrupted by one of the customers. 

"Hey, Jeongyeon! I didn't know you worked here." 

Great, someone who knew her just witnessed her have a breakdown in the middle of McDonald's, the night was only getting worse. Jeongyeon recognised the person who spoke as Chaeyoung. The pair shared an art class together and had talked to each other a few times. "Hey, Chaeyoung, sorry you had to witness that," Jeongyeon said apologetically. 

"It's fine!" Chaeyoung giggled, "the stress of school is real huh?"

Jeongyeon nodded, turning to the girl who was stood quietly next to Chaeyoung. "Oh yeah, this is my roommate Mina, I don't think you guys have met before. Mina studies literature, isn't that cool?" Chaeyoung's words fell on deaf ears as Jeongyeon studied the face before her. Mina's cheeks were flushed red, whether from the harsh wintry weather outside or from the embarrassment of witnessing Jeongyeon mid-breakdown, she didn't know, yet it still made her coo a little inside. 

"Hey," Mina's voice was soft as she loosened her winter scarf, and Jeongyeon was smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the encounter with Mina at Jeongyeon’s workplace. Even after seven days, she couldn’t stop thinking about Mina’s gentle smile, and the way their hands brushed as she handed over her hot chocolate. It was safe to say she was harbouring a crush on Chaeyoung’s roommate. 

Jeongyeon let out a sigh as she glanced at the clock on her wall, noting that she had to be at work in an hour. Looking up from her side of the room, Sana decided to tease the older. “What’s wrong,” she said, putting her notebooks to the side to turn her full attention to Jeongyeon. “Missing the pretty girl from Friday?” 

“Shut up Sana, you weren’t even there," Jeongyeon whined, "I'm pretty sure you and Nayeon were in that bathroom for a whole hour." 

"Well it's a good thing I had Dahyun and Tzuyu fill me in with the details then isn't it." her roommate replied with a smirk. 

"I knew I couldn't trust those two." Jeongyeon grimaced, moving to fetch her work uniform from her closet.

As she changed clothes, Jeongyeon's mind started to wonder whether Mina and Chaeyoung would return tonight. While she had fumbled over her words when speaking to the pair, particularly to Mina, and received endless amounts of teasing from her co-workers after they had left, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but think that Mina’s presence would make her Friday evening shifts a little better.

Now donning the dull uniform every McDonald’s employee was forced to wear, Jeongyeon said her goodbyes to Sana, about to begin the trek to her workplace, before realising Sana had slipped on her coat and shoes and was walking right out of the door right after her. 

“Um, what are you doing?” Jeongyeon questioned her roommate.

“Coming with you of course.” Sana smiled, linking her and Jeongyeon’s arms together forcing the latter to start walking towards the fast food restaurant. 

Matching Sana’s pace, Jeongyeon turned towards her and asked, “Are you coming with me just to see Nayeon by any chance?”

“Well, partly,” Sana replied, “but also I don’t want to miss you embarrass yourself again in front of your new crush.” 

“I didn’t embarrass myself,” Jeongyeon grumbled, trying to defend herself from Sana’s teasing, “besides, she probably won’t even turn up.”

“Ah but you want her to turn up don’t you. So cute.” Sana continued, giggling at Jeongyeon’s embarrassment. 

“Shut up Sana, or I’ll get Jihyo to ban you from seeing Nayeon on her shifts,” Jeongyeon replied jokingly, rolling her eyes at how her friend stopped talking immediately. 

Upon arriving at the workplace, the pair were bombarded by an over-excited Nayeon trapping them in a hug. “Jeongyeon, Sana, you’re here!” she exclaimed, attempting to place sloppy kisses on their cheeks. While Sana indulged in Nayeon’s show of affection, Jeongyeon managed to escape and made her way towards the back to check-in.

“It’s looking pretty busy tonight, try not to have a breakdown over the grill this time,” Jihyo said, appearing from the back office as Jeongyeon got ready to take over Dahyun at the cash register. 

“Yes, boss,” Jeongyeon replied with a smile. She made her way over to the register where Sana and Nayeon were unsurprisingly chatting, and Dahyun was getting ready to switch over to the kitchen with Tzuyu. 

“Hey, Jeongyeon.” Said Dahyun. Jeongyeon smiled at the younger, before taking her place behind the register and scanning the establishment.

“Hey, Dahyun. Pretty busy tonight huh?” she queried. 

“Sure is,” Momo chimed in, joining them behind the counter, “nothing like stress-eating in the form of countless calories to take your mind off college.” 

Jeongyeon hummed in agreement, thinking about the copious amounts of work she had to do when she wasn’t serving customers. On the plus side, Jeongyeon could finally say she was starting to enjoy college. Her and Chaeyoung spoke much more during their art classes after last week’s encounter. Chaeyoung’s mysterious roommate never came up in conversation, but it’s not like Jeongyeon wanted to know anything about her (she so did). 

Jeongyeon was brought out of her reverie by Dahyun alerting her and Momo to a group of students walking through the door before retreating to the kitchen to get started on some food. Once the customers were served and seated, food in hand, Sana and Nayeon made their way over to the register.

“Hey Jeongyeon, no sign of the cute roommate yet?” Nayeon questioned, hooking her arm round Sana’s shoulders. 

“Please, not you too Nayeon,” Jeongyeon whined in protest. Momo perked upon hearing Nayeon bring up Chaeyoung’s roommate and decided to join in and tease Jeongyeon. 

“Ah, don’t tell me our Jeongyeon is still caught up over the pretty girl from last week?”

Sana and Nayeon giggled, leaning forward against the counter with eyes lit up in curiosity. “Momo, you have to tell us everything, I don’t think I quite remember the full story.” Sana chimed in, a mischevious smile gracing her face. It was evident that Sana and Nayeon had already been filled in with details of what they missed, but playfully jibing at Jeongyeon was becoming their new favourite pass-time. 

“Well, one can’t forget the look on Jeongyeon’s face when she realised Pretty Girl caught her mid-breakdown, but that doesn’t beat the face she made when Pretty Girl took off her scarf and spoke. If I didn’t believe in love at first sight, I sure do now.”

Jeongyeon groaned, unbelieving of the words that were coming out of her co-worker’s mouth. “Oh my god Momo, stop being so extra.” Said Jeongyeon, grabbing one of the damp washcloths left behind by Tzuyu and hurling it towards Momo, but missing as it landed just behind her.

“But I’m telling the truth!” Momo exclaimed before turning back to Sana and Nayeon, “Don’t get me started on when she had to take their order, I never thought I’d see Yoo Jeongyeon turn into a blushing and stuttering mess.”

Just as Jeongyeon was searching for another dishcloth to throw, it seemed that luck was on her side that night as Jihyo walked out of the back room and scolded the group to stop gossiping and do something useful. Nayeon decided to stay and work the register so she could continue talking to Sana, while Jeongyeon and Momo decided to fetch some items such as straws and napkins from the storage room. 

“Hey,” Momo said as they made their way into the room, “you’re not mad, right?”

“Of course not,” Jeongyeon smiled, reaching for a box of paper napkins, “I just don’t think this situation is as serious or as interesting as everyone is making it out to be.” 

“Oh, trust me, this is seriously an interesting development. Consider me ready to support you in your endeavours with…what’s Cute Roommate's name again?”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. “Mina. Her name is Mina.”

“Jeongyeon and Mina,” Momo beamed, “It’s written in the stars.”

Jeongyeon gave Momo a playful shove before making her way back towards the registers, Momo following behind her. As they neared closer, Jeongyeon heard the front door of the restaurant open and made the mistake of looking up, completely missing the wet washcloth that was still laying discarded on the floor. As she heard something squelch beneath her, Jeongyeon’s foot had already slipped. Her weight shifted backwards, and she closed her eyes, bracing the inevitable impact with the floor, but it never came. 

It seemed that luck was on Jeongyeon’s side that night, as Momo, who was walking behind her, had luckily been able to catch her. This meant that Jeongyeon's lower half was dangerously close to the floor - with Momo’s tight hold around her chest being the only thing keeping her up - and that her arms were stuck in the air at awkward angles while holding onto the napkins for dear life. However, Jeongyeon was just grateful that Momo had been able to stop her from completely falling on her ass. 

Jeongyeon looked up, checking who had witnessed her embarrassing slip and oh god, it turned out luck was not on her side that night. Jeongyeon ignored Dahyun and Tzuyu trying to conceal their giggles in the kitchen, took no notice of Sana and Nayeon cackling from the cash register, disregarded Jihyo shaking her head through the small window of the back office. 

All Jeongyeon could see was Mina, standing at the counter, looking as angelic as she as she had in their previous encounter. She was wearing the same winter scarf as list time, and once again, a soft blush touched her cheeks. Jeongyeon could only hope that it was because of the frosty weather outside, and not from witnessing her and Momo in such an awkward position. 

“Holy shit, Jeongyeon are you okay?” Momo asked, her voice laced with worry as she helped Jeongyeon up into a normal standing position. She began to grow anxious as Jeongyeon continued to stare ahead, dazed, but her concern melted away when she took notice of who Jeongyeon was staring at.

“Oh! Hey Mina!” Momo exclaimed, purposefully loud enough for Sana and Nayeon to hear, and hear they did as they let out excited gasps.

Before Jeongyeon could process what was happening, Momo pushed her forward towards the cash register until she was face to face with Mina. Her co-worker then proceeded to grab Nayeon and Sana, pulling the latter behind the counter even though it was off limits to customers and tugged the pair behind the nearest wall with her, their heads peeking out, so they could witness the encounter. 

Jeongyeon was horrified. She opened her mouth to at least ask Mina what she would like to order, but only a distressed squeak came out, alarming Mina further.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Mina’s worried tone brought Jeongyeon back to her senses, managing to form an almost coherent sentence of “u-um I’m yes I mean…fine.” with a smile to reassure the other that she was okay. 

Mina let out a soft giggle, and Jeongyeon ignored the sudden feeling she got in her stomach. 

“That was quite a fall,” she continued, “at least the napkins are safe.”

Jeongyeon looked down, noting that the boxes of paper napkins were still tightly held in her grasp. Placing them to the side, she cleared her throat before meeting Mina’s gaze again. “Looks like I wanted to protect them more than myself.” She said, causing Mina to let out another giggle. 

It was then that Jeongyeon remembered she was at work, in a fast food restaurant, and Mina was a customer who probably wanted to order.

“S-sorry about that, anyway what can I get for you?” Jeongyeon could feel her cheeks heating up, and she wanted to do nothing more than hide at that moment. 

“Two hot chocolates please,” Mina said, the smile never leaving her face. 

Jeongyeon took Mina's payment, then moved towards the hot drink machine to make her order, not forgetting to throw a glare at the trio who were still observing from the side. Once the drinks were ready, Jeongyeon placed them in a cup holder and passed them over to Mina, noting that unlike their first meeting, she was alone. “No Chaeyoung tonight?”  
Mina shook her head, “She’s writing a paper right now, so I offered to come here and get our drinks.”

“I see, well, tell her I said hi?” 

“Sure,” Mina replied softly, “have a nice night, Jeongyeon.” 

Jeongyeon managed to croak out a “you too,” before Mina turned and left with the drinks, dark hair falling over her shoulders. She continued to stare at the door after Mina had gone until the silence was broken by excited squeals in the background. Momo, Sana, and Nayeon ran out from behind their hiding spot towards Jeongyeon, joined by Dahyun and Tzuyu who had also taken a small break from their kitchen duties to eavesdrop on Jeongyeon and Mina’s conversation. 

“Jeongyeon! What happened, tell us everything!”

“Oh my god, Jeongyeon! What did she say?”

“Were you guys flirting? Where was Chaeyoung?”

The questions continued until Jeongyeon couldn’t tell who was speaking anymore, and she considered leaving and locking herself in the storage cupboard.

“Guys!” she exclaimed, successfully quietening the small group while also making a few customers look in their direction, “Nothing happened! She ordered drinks; I made the drinks, she left with the drinks. That’s it, no flirting, no marriage proposals, nothing!”

“Look, she’s blushing,” Dahyun remarked, causing another uproar of comments from the group. Jihyo came out of the back office, obviously fed up with the group's antics. 

“Dahyun. Tzuyu. Kitchen. Momo. Jeongyeon. Register. Nayeon. Go wipe down the tables. Sana. You don’t even work here.” Jihyo’s orders were firm, causing everyone to flee to their duties within seconds, while Sana squeaked out an apology and dashed out from the staff only area. 

As Jeongyeon moved to place the paper napkins from earlier in their rightful dispenser, Nayeon bounded up to Sana with a happy smile on her face. “Sana! I have an idea since you’re here so much, why don’t you just get a job here?”

“Oh, hell no,” Jeongyeon interjected before Sana could answer, “if Sana works here I’m leaving. Sharing a dorm with her is enough.”

“Don’t be so negative! Imagine how fun it would be if I worked here! I don’t think flipping greasy burgers is my kind of thing though.” Sana said, causing Nayeon to pout. 

Jeongyeon was inwardly relieved at Sana’s statement. She loved Sana, she really did, but working with her would give her roommate more chances to tease her about Mina, and Jeongyeon didn’t know how much more embarrassment she could take.


End file.
